Faking It
by swirliness
Summary: Just a short scenario that starts off in their younger years and happily comes back around later on. Short and sweet R/M


Started off as just the second part, but then younger Robin popped into my head and with characteristic stubbornness, refused to leave until I had written him into a fic. Marian was happy to oblige ^_^

Comments= 3

Robin swiped impatiently at his fringe; it was getting in his eyes and marring his vision, an inconvenience he couldn't afford to take. He was fourteen, he couldn't loose to a _girl_.

Marian steadied her grip on her sword. She could see that Robin's breathing was just as laboured as her own. _Good_, she thought, _maybe next time he won't laugh when I challenge him to armed combat_.

They circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike the next blow.

"Truce?" asked Robin, taking one hand off the hilt of his sword and holding out his hand to her.

Marian took advantage of his foolishness and lunged forward, her strike only just blocked by Robin. She gritted her teeth in frustration and thrust forwards again, narrowly missing his side.

Robin was surprised by her strength and (though he would rather cut off his bow arm than admit it) he was tiring quickly. He had taken up her offer of swordplay to humour her, planning on letting her think she was winning before knocking her sword out of her hand and claiming victory. However, it was turning out to be not at all that simple.

He took a step back to avoid a swipe and nearly lost his footing. He shot a glance over his shoulder at the slope of the hill, which he was coming uncomfortably close to. Marian saw an opening in his defences and jabbed forwards. Robin brought his blade up to parry her blow, the metal clashing inches from his face. The force of the impact unbalanced him further, causing him to falter. Marian used his loss of footing to her advantage and used her sword to give Robin a strong push backwards.

The force of her action caught him by surprise and he let out a cry of shock as he stumbled backwards, slipping on the wet leaves of the forest floor and landing on his back. The momentum carried him, rolling and tumbling down to the bottom of the hill.

Marian let out a gasp and dropped her weapon, racing down the hill to Robin's side, slipping and sliding as she went. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the damp of the leaves creeping up her dress, and put a hand to his face.

"Robin?!"

Her cry provoked no reaction from her fallen sparring partner. She repeated his name, louder this time, giving his shoulder a rough shake.

"Wake _up_ you fool!"

His face remained motionless.

She felt a flutter of fear in her belly. Why wasn't he responding? The fall hadn't been that bad…had it? She leaned closer over his still face, searching for signs of life…

"Robin? _Please_ wake up"

One eye opened, just a fraction.

"Marian?"

She closed her eyes in relief, dropping her head as she did so causing her forehead to touch his. She could feel his breath on her neck, his eyelashes on her cheek… his lips against her own, teasing them open. Her eyes flew open and she sprang away from him, landing a stinging slap on his cheek as she did so.

"Robin! You are unbelievable!" she spat, glaring at him and scrambling to her feet.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you planned all this!"

With that she turned on her heel and marched back up the hill to retrieve her forgotten sword.

"I wouldn't… it was an accident! Marian!" he called beseechingly after her retreating back, but to no avail.

He sat up, his fingers brushing his red cheek.

"Not how I planned it _at all_…"

"Marian"

She heard him, but didn't open her eyes. She was comfortable, warm and extremely reluctant to move.

"Marian" came the voice again, closer this time.

She gave no indication of her consciousness, deciding that it really was too much effort to raise her eyelids. She felt a hand brush across her cheek and fought the urge to shiver.

She heard her name repeated again, this time accompanied by a hand on her shoulder and a soft kiss on her cheek. She really should show some signs of movement, but she waited a little longer, just to see what his next effort to rouse her would be.

She felt him give her shoulder a gentle shake, then pause, waiting for a sign of wakefulness. When none came, Robin drew away from her, leaning back on his heels and considering her. He knew she was awake, he could see the beginnings of smile (that she was desperately trying to suppress) playing at the corners of her lips. So, she wanted to play that game, did she?

He lowered his mouth to her neck, nuzzling against her soft skin with his lips. Marian pressed her lips together in an effort to contain her grin. He moved his attentions slowly up her neck, revelling in her and feeling a sense of satisfaction when her hands moved up from where they had been resting at her sides, to the back of his neck and into his hair.

He reached her jaw, cheek and finally her lips. He parted them with his own, grinning when she pulled him down, closer to her. He returned her passion until the need for air over took him and he broke off.

He rested his forehead against hers, feeling her fingers run lazily through his hair. He pressed another kiss to her waiting lips before drawing back and murmuring,

"Good Morning"


End file.
